


The World and the Waltz

by thirtypercentdone



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirtypercentdone/pseuds/thirtypercentdone
Summary: Penelope is to marry Agatha's brother, Micah, in order to create an alliance between their kingdoms. But when Penelope has to spend 6 months at the castle before she marries her future husband,  shenanigans and romance ensue.





	The World and the Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! this fic is a little long but I promise it's worth the read. This is a royalty au and everyone is 18, except Mordelia who is 15, and Phillipa & Micah, who are 20ish. Thank you!

Let the record show, that Agatha Wellbelove is not just another lovestruck fool willing to risk everything in the name of romance.

At least, this is what she wants to believe. But if that were true, why is she riding full speed away from the chapel in order to stop a wedding that would only benefit her if it were to happen?

The answer is simple, Penelope Bunce.

It was only six months ago when her mother had announced that her brother, Micah, was to marry Penelope and that the Bunce’s would be staying at the castle in order to make the two get to know each other a little better. Unfortunately for Agatha, this meant spending a lot of time with the princess, considering Micah’s many, many duties around the kingdom.

“Agatha, please try to make a good first impression darling, they’ll be family soon.” , Agatha’s mother chides while checking her hair in a mirror, it looks perfect, it always does.

“When have I ever been anything but cordial, mother?”

Her mother purses her lips and her nose scrunches as if she has just smelt something particularly unpleasant. “The Duke of Ruisi”

Agatha groans, “I was eight! Besides, how was I supposed to know their culture worshipped frogs?”

“Because we told you three times. Now, promise you’ll be polite?”

“Yes, mother.”

When Agatha and her mother arrive at the docks, it is still a while before the boat from the Bunce’s kingdom, Meris, is scheduled to arrive. So Agatha fiddles with the hem of her cloak and tries to spot anything through the mist that could indicate the arrival of their guests. But after half an hour, she got bored.

“Mother”

“No.”

“You don’t even know what I’m going to ask you”

“I know that Baz lives on this side of the kingdom, and I know you are going to ask to pop in for a visit before our guests arrive.”

Agatha sighs. “Yes, but-”

“No ‘but’s’ Agatha. It’s not proper for a girl your age to spend so much time with a boy she does not plan to marry, especially a Pitch.”

“I’ve told you before, he’s my-”, Agatha’s mother cuts her off.

“Yes dear I know, your best friend. But what will the Bunce’s think if you aren’t here when they arrive?”

“...That I’m being rude?”

“Exactly. Now, chin up Aggie, we can have fun here, I have a deck of cards in my pocket.”

Agatha and her mother settle down on a nearby bench and play various card games, all of which Agatha loudly accuses her mother of cheating, to which the queen replies, “Stop making a scene, we have a reputation to uphold.”

Finally, two hours later, the boat arrives. The two stand to greet their guests, Agatha smooths the wrinkles from her dress and prepares to be formal, putting on her diplomacy face the way she does each time a royal family visits.

A boy with golden blond hair carries luggage off the boat and into the carriage that will take the Bunces to the Wellbelove castle. But it takes a few minutes before the whole family exits. The first off the ship is Queen Mitali, she makes a beeline for Agatha’s mother and the two bow before exchanging greetings.

“Welcome to Aepodora, Mitali. It’s a pleasure to have you here.”, Agatha’s mother curtsies deeply and urges Agatha to do the same.

“Hello, Naomi. Thank you so much for inviting us to stay with you during this transition period. We couldn’t bring all the kids I’m afraid, busy with school and such, but Premal and Penelope are anxious to explore the kingdom.”

While the queen speaks, her husband exits the ship, King Martin. Not only a king but a well regarded academic worldwide. He follows the path his wife had taken and waits a moment before introducing himself to Agatha’s mother.

“So nice to finally meet you, Naomi. Mitali has told me so much about you, and the kids are excited to see your kingdom, it is known for its beauty.”

“Thank you, Martin, Agatha would be happy to show them around”

Agatha suddenly finds herself paying a lot more attention to the conversation now that her name has been mentioned.

“Ah yes, this must be Agatha”, the queen remarks.

Agatha bows her head, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, your highness”

“The pleasure is all mine, I must introduce you to Penelope and Premal, I wonder what’s taking them so long.”

As if on cue, the prince and princess exit the boat, looking poised and pristine. But when the prince mutters to his sister, the princess locks eyes with Agatha.

Agatha gulps and attempts to regulate her breathing. Princess Penelope was the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen, from her sage colored dress perfectly tailored to make every curve on her body stand out, to her glossy smiling lips and eyes that glow like honey in the afternoon light. Ager, but Penelope headed straight for Agatha, and instead of a simple bow, she took Agatha’s hand and brought it to her lips. “Thank you for having us, princess Agatha.”

Agatha tries to ignore how much she had liked Penelope saying her name. “It’s no trouble, Princess Penelope.”

“Please, everyone calls me Penny.”

“Well, it’s a pleasure to have you here, Penny.”

Penelope’s eyes scan Agatha’s body before snapping back to her eyes, something that might have seemed strange if it were anyone else doing it.

“I must say, princess Agatha, I had heard stories of your beauty, but I never imagined them to be true.”

Agatha feels an unfamiliar heat rise to her cheeks, but before she can respond, she is grabbed by the elbow by her mother and introduced to prince Premal. He elects a much more formal greeting than his sister, and simply bows.

“Pleased to meet you, Princess.”

“Likewise”

“I’m told you plan to show my sister and I around your kingdom?”

Agatha stutters a bit, “Well, yes, but I imagine you must be tired from your journey, it can certainly wait until tomorrow.”

“Of course.”

The Bunce’s pile into their carriage and head to the Wellbelove castle, Agatha and her mother opt instead to ride their horses back to their home, both being very avid equestrians. However, despite her love of riding, Agatha cannot shake the giddy, nervous feeling interacting with princess had given her.

When they arrive at the castle, Agatha returns her horse to the stable, and takes the long way to her room and using hallways she only discovered recently. Too lost in thought to entertain the idea of being diplomatic with their guests.

Once she has arrived back to her quarters, she collapses into her canopy bed, unsure what to make of the conflicting thoughts dancing through her head. She changes out of her formal wear and sits at her desk, it being much too early to go to bed. She begins to write.

She writes a letter to her father, a letter he will never receive. Since the Kings' recent death, all the kingdom has been mourning, but especially Agatha. When she had first heard the news, she had been unable to leave her room for weeks, weeping and being angry at things she could not change.

But her coping had turned to write to her father in times of trouble, knowing that he always had the answers, and hoping that one day she might acquire even a fraction of that wisdom. The wisdom that he was always so eager to share. Once the letter is finished, she locks it in her desk drawer and puts the key back in it’s hiding place under her rug.

The sky grows dark and Agatha ignores her hunger, and the slight temptation to sneak into the kitchens in favor of falling into a dreamless sleep, knowing she will be woken up early that morning.

“Agatha! Are you still asleep?”, Helen, a castle guard and Agatha’s kind of friend calls.

Agatha sits upright in bed, seeing the sunlight flooding her bedroom, she knows she is late to give Premal and Penelope their tour of the kingdom.

Helen begins to apologize, “I’m so sorry, your highness, I lost track of time and-”

“It is no one's fault but my own, Helen. Please tell Premal and Penelope that I will be down in a few minutes.”

“Of course, Princess”, Helen scurries out of the room while Agatha rushes to get dressed, throwing clothes around before finally finding the outfit she had laid out the previous night. After a few failed attempts to brush her hair, she gives up and ties it up in a tight bun before dashing down the castle stairs to the stables.

She bursts through the door to find Penelope whispering softly to a horse while running her delicate fingers through its mane. She stops abruptly when she sees Agatha watching, “How long have you been standing there?”

Agatha shrugs, “Not long”

Penelope sighs, “Premal had some paperwork to send back home, so it looks like it’s just you and me for this tour.”

Agatha tries and fails to slow her quickening heart rate, the panic must be clear on her face, because Penelope raises an eyebrow, “Is that alright?”

“Yes, of course.”

The two saddle up their horses in silence before riding into town, Agatha illustrates everything they see to the best of her ability.

“An over there is the famous Saint Alexandria fountain, it was actually built years before the Wellbelove family chose to make this land their kingdom in… Well, I actually forget the year, but I’m sure you’ve had to endure a history lesson about our kingdom already.”

Penelope nods, “Unfortunately”

Agatha gathers her courage, “I hate to pry, Princess, but I am told that you are regarded as the most intelligent citizen in your kingdom? Second only to your father.”

“Yes, I am. Pardon me, it seems like a very childish thing to brag about.”, Penelope draws her gaze to the ground.

“I understand”

“I’m getting a little tired, would you mind if we stopped for a moment to rest?”

Agatha grins, “I know just the place”

Once they have dismounted their horses Agatha leads Penelope through the town square towards a coffee shop that rests near the center, with a rusted metal sign that reads Aepodora Coffee’

“This seems..” Penelope seems at a loss for a moment, “Quaint”

Agatha nods, “I know it doesn’t look like much, but they serve the best coffee in the kingdom”

The bell chimes above the door when the two girls enter, and a few eyes are drawn to the princess, but most are used to Agatha’s presence here. As they approach the counter, Penelope whispers into Agatha's ear, sending chills up her spine, “I don’t know what to get, there’s no menu.”

Agatha smiles, “Yep, they look at you and just..know what you would like”

Penelope’s eyes widen, “Are they…” her voice lowers, “Mages?”

Agatha laughs, “Nope, just really good guessers.”

Penelope looks confused but follows Agatha up to the counter, where instead of taking their order, a boy with grey eyes and swooping black hair stares at them for a while before calling out an order.

“Can I get a double shot espresso and a camomile tea!”

Penelope looks stunned, but Agatha just laughs at the boy, ”Good guess, Baz.”

He smirks, “Years of practice”

“Oh really?”, Agatha retorts.

“Yep, also, I’m psychic.”

“I’ll believe when I see it, Houdini”

“Don’t you have something diplomatic to do right now?”

Agatha sticks her tongue out at her friend before guiding Penelope to a nearby table while they wait for their drinks. Penelope looks at the ground for a moment before locking eyes with Agatha, “So, are you two..” she trails off.

Agatha shakes her head quickly. “Courting? No, I’m not ‘promised’ to him either, or anyone for that matter.”

Penelope nods, “I see”

When their order is called, Agatha runs to the counter to retrieve the drinks, where she sees her best friend holding them. Looking as though he has some unanswered questions.

“Who’s the girl?”, he asks, clearly disinterested with the growing line at the register.

“Penelope Bunce”

“The one that’s engaged to Micah?”

“Soon to be engaged, but yes.”

“Interesting. We still good for this afternoon?”  
“Of course, now get back to work.”

Baz smirks at Agatha before handing her the drinks and dashing off to make sure he didn’t get fired.

Agatha returns to her table to find Penelope already standing. “I hope you don’t mind if we walk back, I had Simon take the horses. I much prefer walking to riding.”

Agatha nods and strolls out the door with Penelope after handing her tea. Penelope looked beautiful today, she was wearing a long red peacoat with matching lipstick and had her hair curled and pinned to the side of her head. Agatha found it difficult to tear her eyes away from the princess as they strolled back to the castle, chatting about nothing in particular. Every time Penelope laughed at one of her stupid jokes, Agatha felt like she was the best person in the world. It was a feeling unlike any she had experienced before.

When they reach the door, Agatha begins to make her way back into the castle when Penelope grabs her wrist. “Wait.” Agatha stops, “What now?”

“I believe now is your tour of the castle with my brother, he should be here in a moment”

“Will you wait with me?”

Agatha has somewhere she needs to be but confronted with Penelope’s beautiful dark gaze, she finds herself unable to say no. “Of course, Princess.”

“You don’t have to call me that, you know.”

“What?”

“Princess, it seems awfully formal, considering you’re one too”

“Apologies, Prin-” Agatha catches herself, “Penny”

Penelope beams, “You remembered.”

It’s that moment that Micah turns up, looking stressed but still well put together. He would be a wonderful king someday.

“Princess Penelope, a pleasure to meet you”  
Agatha notices Penelope stiffen a little.

“The pleasure is all mine, Sir.”

“I hope my sister has been good company, how have you found the kingdom so far?”, Micah asks, but his mind seems preoccupied with something else.

“She’s been lovely, and the kingdom is truly beautiful, the stories I heard were not exaggerations”

“Yes, well, we do pride ourselves on that.”

Penelope nods and awkward silence follows as Agatha looks for a way out of the situation. Her brother speaks up, as usual.

“Right this way, I’m sure you’ll love the gardens, the roses are in bloom right now.”

“I would love that, will your sister not be joining us?”, Penelope asks. Micah shakes his head.

“She has other matters to attend to, I’m afraid.”

Penelope sighs a little, “I see”. It’s not until that moment when Penelope lets go that Agatha realizes she had been holding her wrist the entire time.

As Penelope and Micah walk away, Penelope turns her head slightly to wink at Agatha. Such a simple gesture leaves Agatha’s heart pounding in her ears as she walks back to her quarters to change for her sword fighting lesson with Baz (There was another name for it but she couldn’t be bothered to learn)

Once changed in the appropriate gear, she makes her way down to the courtyard, only to see her best friend sitting on the steps holding an unsheathed sword at his side.

“Baz are you trying to get yourself killed? What if a guard sees you?”

The boy simply laughs, “You know I don’t know how to use one of these for shit, Agatha.”, he says, gesturing to the sword hanging limply at his side.

“Hey, my mother is only allowing you here under the pretense of sword fighting lessons.”

“Couldn’t you have chosen etiquette lessons? I’m amazing at those.”  
“Shut up and sword fight me, Pitch”

“You KNOW that’s not what it’s called.”

They argue and clang their swords together, Agatha has been secretly training since she was a child. Her father would take her out here to the courtyard and teach her proper stance and form, and said never to tell her mother. She would never approve of a lady doing such things. But now that some threats had been made against the Wellbelove family, the queen decided it was time for Agatha to learn how to defend herself.

So she goes easy on Baz, pretends not to know how to hold a sword correctly. Because she can, and because those secret lessons in the dead of night belong to her and her father.

But once her mother had insisted on her knowing proper self-defense, she casually brought up that Baz was an amazing swordsman, so that they could spend time together outside of the coffee shop, but still under her mother's watchful eye.

It’s not much in terms of her mother becoming okay with Agatha and Baz’s friendship, but it’s a start.

She snaps back into reality when Baz starts complaining about an annoying customer her had today.

“-And none of us had even seen this guy before, who even asks if an obviously magical coffee shop serves scones?”

“Someone hungry?” Agatha guesses.

Baz scoffs, and continues to wield his sword like an idiot, Agatha has to stop herself from correcting his position. He is skilled enough with a bow to get by, but she fears what might become of her friend in a close combat situation.

They finish up their lesson and go to the kitchens to get a snack before dinner, cook Pritchard loves Baz, so she doesn’t mind at all. The two sit on a counter out of the way and begin to gossip about everyone in the castle, as per usual.

“She only talks to him so that he doesn’t tell anyone else about the affair”, Baz mentions offhandedly, as if this doesn’t disrupt Agatha's entire world.

The truth is, sometimes Agatha likes it more like this when she can talk about the royal family without acknowledging that she is apart of it

“No, she can’t be. She and Victor love each other!”, Agatha exclaims. Always confused about the supposed drama happening in her castle. Which Baz always seemed to know about before she did.

“That’s what I thought too, but then Dev told me about her affair, and now I’m not so sure.”

“The noble? You can’t trust those guys.”, Agatha sighs. Dev had a thing for her a few years back, it didn’t go well.

“Face facts, she’s a cheater.”

“You know it’s treason to say that”

“She’s a cheater.”, Baz says in a singsong voice.

“She’s my AUNT”

The two laugh before they are interrupted by someone clearing their throat in the doorway, it’s Helen.

“My lady, Princess Penelope requests your presence in her chambers.”, she turns to face Baz, “And The Queen has awoken from her mid-afternoon nap Mr.Pitch. Maybe it would be best if you were to return home.”

Baz nods and gives Agatha a quick hug goodbye before booking it out the door. She hears his expensive shoes squeaking against the shiny castle floors. The exit is not far, he’ll make it out before her mother finds him.

As Agatha wanders towards Penelope’s chamber, she wonders what the princess could possibly want with her. Advice on how to court her brother? The thought of that conversation turned Agatha's stomach, though she wasn’t quite sure why.

When she arrives at the door, she lifts her hand to knock, but the door fly open before she has the chance. Standing in front of her is the esteemed princess Penelope Bunce, in nothing but a nightgown, with a bit of ink smeared down the side of her face, and her hair sticking up a million different directions. Agatha has to force down a giggle. “I was told you wanted to see me, Prin-Penny.”, she quickly corrects herself.

Penelope nods, and Agatha is sure she sees a hint of a blush on her cheeks but ignores it in favor of helping the girl.

“I asked Helen who the best writer in the castle was, and she told me that you were always writing something. When we get the chance I’d really like to read some of your work by the way. Anyways, I need a good writer to help we with this thank you note for your brother.”

Agatha blinks, trying to process Penelope’s fast speech. She hadn’t known that Helen had ever seen her write. But after a moment, Agatha chuckles. “That’s it?”

Penelope blinks, “What? Yes, of course, Princess.”

“I don’t know if we’ve been over this, but you can call me Agatha.”

Penelope smiles, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Agatha pushes past the other girl in order to see Penelope’s note so far. She is met with a floor covered in crumpled pieces of paper, and a desk with a single, crisp, white sheet on it, with no words written on it. “What are these?”, Agatha opts for asking about the mass on the floor rather than the blank sheet in front of her.

Penelope rubs the back of her neck self consciously, “Oh, um. I’m kind of a perfectionist, so I crumpled up all the ones that weren’t, you know, perfect.”

Agatha laughs a little breathily, “None of these were perfect?”

Penelope shakes her head. “They’re garbage! Sure, I can solve an equation, or submit a well-written essay, but I’m absolute shit with emotion.” she raises a hand to cover her mouth, “Do not tell my mother I said that.”

Agatha smirks, “I wouldn’t dream of it”

Penelope gets herself situated in the armchair in front of the desk, and Agatha sits on the bed across from her. “Well, if it makes you feel better, my brother isn’t much for emotion either. It’s better to be simple and to the point with him.”

Penelope nods, “Right.”

Agatha finds herself fiddling with the cotton bedsheets as Penelope writes, unsure what to do. And suddenly very aware that she and the other girl are in a room together, alone, and that Agatha is sitting on the bed.

She comes out of her trance with a shock when Penelope suddenly jumps out of her chair and runs over to sit next to Agatha on the bed.

Penelope hands Agatha the letter, “Just tell if it’s horrible, I can take it.”

Agatha reads the letter, it lacks feeling, but has perfect grammar and punctuation, her brother would love it.

“It’s perfect, Penny.”

Penelope smiles brightly and wraps her arms around Agatha’s shoulders, “Thank you! You’re my savior.”

Agatha looks down sheepishly, “All I did was give you one bit of advice.”

Penelope stares at the wall, “Just having you here helped.”

Agatha becomes acutely aware of their thighs brushing, and the silk material of Penny’s nightgown. She feels a warm blush rise to her cheeks and quickly attempts to strategize an exit plan, “It was no problem.”

Penelope looks at Agatha for a second too long before drawing her gaze back to the wall in front of her, Agatha clears her throat loudly.

“I should probably go.”

Penelope nods, “Yes, and I should probably get some sleep. Big day tomorrow.”

Agatha raises an eyebrow, “What do you have planned?”

“Don’t you remember? You and I, and our mothers are taking a day-long trip on horseback.”

“Ah, I see.”  
“Goodnight, Agatha.”

“Goodnight, Penelope.”, As she pulls the door closed, Agatha feels something pull at her chest and emotion that is foreign but at the same time all too familiar.

She tries to place it but decides the corridor outside of Penelope’s chamber is not the place to do so.

She tiptoes back to her room, hoping not to be confronted by her mother about her sword fighting lesson with Baz. When she hears her door click closed behind her, she sighs.

Agatha changes into her nightgown, but tonight, she doesn’t write to her father. She writes poems about beautiful strangers and undiscovered passion and locks them in the same drawer as her letters. And as her eyelids begin to grow heavy with exhaustion, an unbidden thought crosses her mind, a word to describe her recent emotions.

Infatuation.

Agatha falls into panic as her eyes closed and she slips into dreams full of brown eyes and a radiant smile.

The next morning, Agatha has no trouble waking up early, as she hadn’t slept much anyways. She quietly changes into her riding gear and runs to the stable, anxious to see her horse, Lucy, and perhaps to take a ride around town before the day breaks and she is to leave for her day trip with Penelope.

When she reaches the stables, she is happy to find it empty and revels in the silence for a quick moment before a loud crash to her left shakes her from her daze. The same boy with bronze hair who had brought the Bunce’s luggage onto their carriage is standing there. Looking horrified and surrounded by riding gear from the closet he had mistakenly opened. Agatha takes one look at the poor guy and giggles a little, he blushes and begins to stammer out an explanation.

“Um, so sorry. Your Highness, I was just trying to get Princess Penelope’s supplies together before your trip this morning and I must have opened the wrong cabinet. I’m really sorry, I should have-”

Agatha cuts him off, smiling pleasantly, “It’s quite alright. What’s your title.”

“Sir Simon Snow, Your Highness.”

“You’re a knight?”, Agatha asks, surprised. He wore very casual clothing for someone of his rank.

“More like a personal assistant”, he scoffs, and then suddenly remembers who he’s talking to.

“I should not have said that! I’ll just clean up this stuff, I’m so sorry.”

“Not a problem. Let me help you.”

Agatha shushes the boys’ attempts to protest and begins to pile the supplies back into the musty cabinet. Getting dirt under her fingernails and on the knees of her riding pants. The two begin to chat as Agatha wonders aloud how he knows the royal family.

Simon laughs, “It’s a funny story actually, Penelope is my best friend. When I decided to become a knight, she was ecstatic, she helped me map out the entire castle. But when you’re best friends with the princess...Well, let’s just say I became more of a personal bodyguard than a knight.”

Agatha nods and continues to help Simon shove everything back into the cabinet, once everything is back in its place. The closet is so stuffed Simon has to lean against the door in order for Agatha to click the lock shut.

Agatha saddles up Lucy and says goodbye to the knight. “See you around, Simon!” she calls, already riding away.

The town is quiet this early in the morning. Agatha can see Baz tiredly opening the coffee shop. But there is nobody else there. She considers going in to say hi but decides to spend some time by herself before the inevitable stress of today. As she rides around the square and into the forest, she allows her mind to wander to last night. To her thoughts about Penelope. She didn’t understand, she had been attracted to plenty of men. But this felt different, it felt real.

Is it true it only takes four minutes to fall in love?

She attempts to clear her head when she notices that she has wandered too far into the forest, and will have to turn back soon if she wants to reach the stable before the others. She turns but spots something from the corner of her eye, something silver.  
She dismounts and picks up the object. It’s a locket, a simple one. It is silver and shaped like a circle, but when Agatha tries to open it, nothing happens.

She puts the locket in her satchel and rides home quickly. Remembering that time is of the essence. When she arrives at the stable, it appears to be empty. Agatha sighs but is startled by Queen Mitali reading in the corner. She closes it and begins to mutter to herself, “There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness.”

“That’s lovely. Who’s it from?”, Agatha asks, startling the queen, who nearly topples off the crate she had been sitting on.

“Hello, Princess, I didn’t know you would be here so early. I believe it was Friedrich Wilheim Nietzsche who said that. And you’re right, I suppose it is quite lovely.”

Agatha smiles, “I didn’t mean to startle you, what are you reading?”

Mitali looks at the blank cover for a moment, “A journal I kept in my youth, full of things I had heard that inspired or intrigued me.”

“Interesting. And I would argue that you are still very youthful, Queen Mitali.”

“You are too kind, dear.”

At that moment, Agatha’s mother walks in and shoots Agatha a stern look before seemingly going over to do damage control with Mitali. Agatha rolls her eyes, Her mother's’ distrust was barely understandable anymore. She was practically an adult and able to conduct herself diplomatically around guests.

As her mother and Mitali chat, Agatha grows to feel more and more out of place. Like a child told to be quiet while the adults speak. She finds herself actively hoping Penelope will show up soon so they can begin the day-long trek. But as soon as she begins to hope that, she wishes she hadn’t. Because when Penelope walks in the door looking flawless as usual, Agatha cannot formulate a proper sentence.

Penelope is wearing canary yellow riding pants that cling to her thighs and all the correct gear for the trip. Agatha tears her eyes away, and scolds herself for being so reckless, Penelope is only wearing the correct uniform, she shouldn’t be so distracted.

The brunette practically glides over when she catches Agatha’s eye. “Like what you see?”, she purrs in a low voice.

Agatha looks around uncomfortable, “Uh, yeah. I mean, nice pants-”

 

Penelope instantly brightens, “You like them? I bought these at a second-hand store, my mother told me they were ridiculous, but I assured her that was why I loved them.”

Agatha begins to think that she might never get tired of hearing Penelope speak. She tries to physically shake the thought from her head, earning a raised eyebrow from Penelope.

“Are you okay?”

Agatha forces a smile, “I’ve never been better.”

After a few minutes of small talk between the girls and their mothers, they set off on their journey. The sun still hasn’t risen, so the women ride with leisure, knowing that they are in no rush to reach their destination. Agatha and her mother lead the group and ride next to each other in slightly uncomfortable silence. The only sound being the witty conversation Penelope and her mother seems to be having behind them.

Agatha wishes that she could be more open with her mother, but ever since her father died, the two have been distant. Separated by a thin sheet of glass, they talk, but it’s stiff and oftentimes cold. It’s not either of their faults, of course, people drift apart. Even family.

But Agatha can’t help but feel the distance between them as Penelope and her mother laugh together about nothing in particular.

Queen Mitali leans over to Penelope, “This is fun, darling, But I promised Naomi we could discuss some legal things, just to finalize the peace treaty.”

Penelope groans, “Mother, that was finalized ages ago. Let me join you, I’ll be queen soon, after all.”

And for no reason at all, Mitali’s eyes turn to Agatha before she answers her daughter, “We shall see, dear.”

Penelope sighs as her mother rides ahead to speak to Agatha’s. Agatha’s mother turns to her daughter.

“Give us a minute, would you? Urgent matters to discuss.”

Agatha falls back and rides in silence next to Penelope for a moment before speaking up.

“These woods are beautiful”

Penelope, who until that point had looked a little lost in thought, suddenly snaps back into reality. “Indeed.”

Agatha falters. “Yes, I-um-love the trees.”

Penelope raises an eyebrow, “Any particular reason?”

Agatha considers telling the truth, telling Penelope that her father's favorite place was the woods and that he would tell her every night of the stories the trees had whispered to him while he hunted. But she backs out at the last minute, “They’re green?”

Penelope nods. And hums to herself as the silence between the two girls become more and more uncomfortable. “Forgive me for being so...sullen. I’m feeling a little under the weather. And...nevermind, I shouldn’t say.”

“What is it?”

Penelope drops her gaze to the ground, “I don’t know if I should.”

“You can trust me.”

(Agatha supposes that this is where all the trouble began)

Penelope sighs a little and looks Agatha in the eyes. “If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone. Ever.”

Agatha nods wordlessly. Penelope takes a deep breath, “It’s about your brother, when we talked yesterday I discovered he’s kind of...well, a bore.” Penelope whispers the end of her sentence.

Agatha shrugs. “Yeah, I get that.”

Penelope’s eyes widen. “Agatha, he’s the future king.”

“Doesn’t stop him from being uninteresting.”

“That’s slander!”

“Penny, I’m his sister. I’ve been committing slander my whole life if those are your standards.”

Penelope visibly relaxes, “Well, I shouldn’t repeat that. He is my future husband after all.”

Agatha nods. Her stomach twists unpleasantly at the words “future husband”. She convinces herself that this is because Penelope is so young, only Agatha’s age. And she couldn’t imagine getting married yet herself.

Penelope senses Agatha’s discomfort and changes the subject, “How do you like to spend your time?”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“Well, I guess I like to write a lot. Poetry and...only poetry. I also enjoy listening to music quite a lot. Yourself?”

Penelope flounders for a moment before responding, “Well, I guess I enjoy writing. But reading is my favorite, I’ve read my family's entire library.”

“Wow. That’s...impressive” Agatha says, amazed. (She had seen their library, and she had thought that no person alive could read that many books in a lifetime.)

Penelope smiles modestly, “Yes, well. I have a lot of free time. How about friends?”

“What about them?”

“Do you have any?”

“A few.” Agatha lies, her life doesn’t allow for many distractions. Certainly not multiple friends.

“Like that boy from the coffee shop?”

“Yes, that’s Baz. He’s been my best friend since before I can remember, we grew up together. And he always seems to know more about my family than I do.”Agatha answers. Penelope chuckles softly. “How about you?”  
“I don’t have as many friends like you, I’m sure. But I get by. My best friend, Simon, has a tendency to arrive the second before I die of boredom or paperwork.”

Agatha smiles, “Does your mother approve of Simon?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t she?”

“My mother doesn’t think it’s..proper for a girl my age to spend so much time with a boy she does not plan to marry.”

“That’s a pretty heteronormative way to look at it.”

Agatha nearly falls off her horse, “What?”

“She’s assuming you’re both straight.”

Agatha takes a minute to think about this. Straight and gay weren’t terms she had heard used very often, to even consider either was strange. “I suppose.”

The two continue to talk about everything (and nothing) as the day goes on, laughing and almost pushing each other from their horses when the other says something particularly risky. Their conversations grow hushed as they discuss the ridiculous drama surrounding both their families, trying to prevent their mothers from hearing.

When they reach the clearing mid-day, Penelope almost gasps at the sight in front of her. And Agatha has to admit, it’s beautiful. The mist and trees, and seemingly violet glow reflecting off the forest used to fascinate her. But right now, she is more occupied with the colors reflected in the golden brown eyes in front of her. She is more interested in Penelope Bunce than all the wonders of the world.

It’s in this moment that Agatha realizes, that maybe she’s not straight at all.

The journey back to the castle is filled with the same amount of chatter, but towards the end, both girls have sleep in their eyes as they grow exhausted. Luckily for Agatha, Lucy knows the route well enough that she barely has to do anything. When they arrive, Penelope and Agatha sleepily tell each other goodnight, but before Agatha can head off to bed, her mother pulls her aside.

“I just wanted to say, I’m glad you’re getting along with Penelope.”  
“Thank you, mother.”, Agatha begins to walk away before her mother tugs her arm again.

“I am...sorry, for distrusting you.”

Agatha smiles and trudges up the stairs replaying the events of the day in her head. When she finally reaches the corridor her chambers are located in, she can hardly wait to collapse in bed. But something she sees through the crack of a door causes her to stop in her tracks.

It’s Micah, hunched over his desk. he looks stressed, as usual. But there’s something different, his hands are shaking and his eyes are bloodshot. And Agatha watches as he collapses on top of his paperwork, sobbing. She runs into the room, and her brother looks up, blinking quickly.

“Ags? What are you doing here?. You should be in bed.”

Agatha moves some paperwork to the side. “So should you.”

“I’m the future king.”

“So I’ve heard.”

Agatha gives her brother a stern look until he gives in and finally tells her what’s wrong.

“It’s so much. I’m practically already managing the kingdom. I’ve been behind on paperwork for weeks. And this whole ‘Marrying Penelope’ Thing is..” He trails off, but Agatha knows what he means.

Her brother had a friend, Phillipa Statton, and the two were madly in love. Anyone could have seen it. They grew up together, a childhood rivalry grew into friendship and then something more. Agatha had already come to accept that Phillipa and her brother would marry someday, it was inevitable, they were soulmates. But Phillipa was a commoner, and her brother was a prince. And after Agatha’s father had passed, Micah had been forced to marry a princess to secure an alliance.

Agatha hadn’t seen Phillipa around the castle since then.

Micah doesn’t have to explain, and Agatha doesn’t have to whisper words of false reassurance. She knows there’s nothing to be done. So she simply hugs her brother and allows him to cry on her shoulder for a few minutes. He pulls away and wipes his eyes on the collar of his shirt.

“Micah, if you ever need to talk-”

“I know. Your door is always open.”

Agatha smiles at her brother before continuing down the hallway to her own room. Concerned for her brother. Sometimes he looked so much like her father that people forgot he was only a couple years older than Agatha.

Okay, so Micah didn’t want to marry Penelope? Who cares? People have to make sacrifices for their country all the time. Except….Agatha cared.

So it was time to do some meddling.

All for Micah's sake, of course.

These are the thoughts Agatha has before she drifts into a comfortable sleep, scheming about a way to help her brother, and maybe herself.

Of course, when she awakes, she doesn’t just magically have this plan formulated. Luckily, she has the whole day to figure it out, today she has no activities planned, no diplomatic missions she is required to attend. So Agatha decides to call upon her one and only friend, as well as the most scheming person she knows.

“Why does everyone think I’m plotting?”, Baz groans, before flopping onto the bed. Agatha chuckles.

“Who else would have possibly called you that?”

“Just the annoying scone boy.”

Agatha raises an eyebrow, “Is he cute?”

Baz scoffs, “He’s blonde, not your type at all.”

“Is he yours?”

Baz looks at Agatha for a long time before answering, “What?”

“Is he your type, I mean.”, Agatha cringes as soon as the words leave her mouth. She and Baz had never discussed this type of thing, not even in passing. But she knew that if Baz was to help her with the plan she was devising, she needed total honesty.

“Of course not.”

“Because...it’s okay if he is.”

Baz turns his gaze towards the floor, “It’s not, my father-” he cuts himself off and looks at Agatha, his eyes looking cold and blank. “So, what? Is Penelope your type then?”

“Baz, I’m sorry I didn’t think-”

“No, you never do, do you? This is my life, Agatha. Don’t you understand? My family has a reputation to maintain.”

“I think I understand that better than anyone.”

Agatha and Baz do not break eye contact, the tension grows between them as silence settles over the room. Baz clears his throat, “So, how do you plan to stop the royal wedding?”

Agatha smirks, “I have a couple of ideas.

A few pots of tea and several scones later, Baz and Agatha have a concrete plan. Of course, it’s risky, and way too last minute. But they can’t risk anyone finding out even a moment before, or else both of them, royal or not, would be thrown out of the kingdom.

Baz is sprawled out on the bed when Agatha hears a knock on her door, she checks to ensure that the visitor is not her mother before letting them in. Penelope enters, she’s a vision, as usual, in a forest green velvet dress that makes her eyes shine, but she looks nervous for some reason, wringing her hands and staring at the ground.

“Hello, Agatha”

Agatha tries to smile as if her brain is still able to formulate a coherent thought. “Hey, Penny. What brings you here so late?” Agatha hadn’t even realized the hour until she had made that remark, it was nearly nightfall, Baz had better head home.

“Well, this is horribly embarrassing but there’s no one else to ask, how do you operate the bathtub? I’ve been trying to turn on the hot water for ages and it just won’t work.”

Agatha nods knowingly, not acknowledging the bursts of heat rushing to her cheeks, “You’re in Miss Cornflower old room, the water is a bit tricky, but I can show you how to use it.”

“That would be wonderful.”

Agatha turns around, expecting to see baz with a mocking expression, but he’s gone, probably having escaped through the window. She shrugs and lets Penelope lead the way to her chamber, Agatha trails behind like a lost puppy even though she knows the route perfectly. The silence is broken when Penelope asks, “Who is Miss Cornflower?”

Agatha smiles, “My cousin, Cordelia Cornflower. She stayed with us for a year when I was twelve after her parents passed.”

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry.”

“Don’t be, I never met them.”

‘Oh.”

“I mean, you should be sorry for Cordelia. The poor girl lost her parents, but she never seemed too down about it...Not that she didn’t care about them dying! Of course. Sorry, I’m rambling.”

“No, it’s okay. I like listening to you ramble.”, Penelope laughs. Agatha feels her face flush.

“It’s just, well, … I really admire my cousin. Cordelia is the most alive person I’ve ever met.”

Penelope stares at the ground for a moment. “She sounds wonderful.”

Agatha smiles slowly, “She is.”

The two walks to Penelope’s room chatting idly about visitors they’d had in their respective castles. Penelope’s stories turned out to be the most horrific.

(“And then, he just left.”, Penelope finished.

Agatha gasped.“With the dead horse still remaining in your stable?”, she asked. Hoping the answer was no.

“Yes. Isn’t it horrifying?”)

When they reach the chamber and Agatha instructs Penelope on how to use the bathtub, the blonde girl spins on her heel to leave, Penelope reaches out and grabs Agatha’s wrist, before pulling it back as if she’d been burned.

Agatha turns back, “Yes? Is there anything else?”

Penelope smiles shyly, “Aren’t you going to stay?”

Agatha furrows her eyebrows, “Were you going to bathe?”

Penelope looks flustered, “Um, no. That was just for...future reference.”

“Well, in that case, I can’t find any reason why I shouldn’t stay a while.”

They get comfortable on the sofa in the far corner of the room, the lamp in the corner of the room casts pretty shadows over Penelope’s skin. Agatha is mesmerized, and it’s not until the other girl clears her throat that Agatha realizes she had been speaking.

“I’m so sorry, what did you say?”

Penelope giggles, “You’re quite something today.”

“Something.”, Agatha repeats.

“Yes, decidedly something. I was asking what you meant when you said Cordelia was ‘the most alive person’ you’d ever met?”

Agatha shrugs, “I guess I meant that even though we’re all technically alive-”

“-We’re not really living”, Penelope finishes. “Not very original at all.”

Agatha smirks, “I happen to know it was the thesis to an academic essay you wrote last year.”  
“How do you know that?”

“Penny, everyone knows that. It won awards! Mother was so excited to finally have an intellectual in our castle.” Agatha laughs.

“You’re plenty smart.”, Penelope insists

Agatha smiles at her knees, “Not like you, you’re brilliant.”

“I think you’re brilliant, Agatha.”

Agatha looks up to already see Penelope’s eyes fixed on hers already, and they spend a minute just looking at each other, and Agatha can’t help but wonder if Penelope is trying to memorize the light in her eyes the same way Agatha is.

They stare for a moment, both of them wondering if they would risk it all for a million more moments like this. But neither is willing to take the leap. Not yet.

Penelope turns her gaze upwards and shifts so her knees face forwards as opposed to towards Agatha, Agatha mirrors her action. Penelope clears her throat again, softly this time.

“I actually wanted to ask you something.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, I was wondering if you would accompany me into town tomorrow?”, Penelope asks.

“Of course. Any particular reason?”

“Yes, Simon’s been telling me all about the scones at Aepodora, and I wanted to try one for myself.”

“They don’t serve scones, do they?”

“They do now”

That was strange, Baz hadn’t mentioned modifying the menu at all.

Agatha stands up so quickly her head spins, “I should go, it’s getting late.”

“Right, Good night, Agatha.”

“Good night, Penny”

Agatha practically rips her hair out on the way back to her room, contemplating why she was always so ditzy around Penelope? Wondering why she couldn’t just be suave for once? She tries to ease her mind with the knowledge that even if she was the most smooth talker in the entire kingdom, it wouldn't matter. Because Penelope is betrothed to her brother, not to Agatha.

And now Agatha has a different letter to write, not to her father, but to someone she hadn’t seen in quite a long time.

The next morning, when Agatha is predictably late to accompany Penelope to the coffee shop, Penelope looks exhausted. Her hair is piled on top of her head in a messy bun and there are smudges on her glasses. Agatha decides not to ask. The two walk, making idle conversation until they see a familiar sign.

When they do enter Agatha is utterly baffled by the sight she sees in Aepodora Coffee. She sees Baz at the counter, like he usually is, looking annoyed, also not out of the ordinary, but there’s something different. His expression is slight...fond? Agatha wonders if it has anything to do with the curly haired blond boy leaning halfway across the counter with a grin on his face. She sees Penelope next to her, also growing confused, but for a different reason.

“Simon?”, Penelope asks. The blond boy turns around, immediately straightening his posture, and looking surprised to see his best friend there.

“Penny! Hi.”, he responds.

“What are you doing here? I thought you had all that paperwork today.”

“I did... But I had some help.”, he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.  
Penelope rolls her eyes, “I bet you did.”, She turns her gaze towards Baz, who is ringing up a customer and pretending not to listen in on their conversation.

It’s then that Simon notices Agatha, and she realizes where she recognizes him from. “You’re the knight, the one from the stable!”

“That’s me.”, The boy replies. Looking a little uncomfortable.

“You’re annoying scone boy!”

Simon scowls, “I bet I can guess who gave me that flattering nickname.”

Penelope laughs, “Don’t be so glum, I think your order is ready.”

Simon hurries to collect his scone while the girls try to find seats in the crowded shop, the only table available has two chairs next to each other. As soon as they sit down, Agatha becomes acutely aware of how close they are, of how she can feel the heat radiating off Penelope’s body. She stands up quickly, knocking the chair from behind her and stating rather loudly, “What do you want?”

Penelope looks confused, “What?”

“Um, from the counter?”

“Oh right, a sour cherry scone and peppermint tea. But you must let me pay.”

Agatha shakes her head, “Nonsense, you’re a guest. I’m paying.”

Agatha orders and returns to the table with the scone and cup of tea. Penelope smiles gratefully and bites into the scone, her eyes suddenly widening. “They are witches!”, she shouts.

“Keep it down”, Agatha laughs. Penelope continues to look amazed, causing passing customers to stare at the princess. But Penelope just stares back.

After a few hours of talking, they decide to head back to the castle.

“Why are none of your citizens in awe of you?”, Penelope asks out of nowhere. Agatha shrugs.

“Why would they be?”

“Because you’re the princess, and you’re insanely-”, Penelope cuts herself off, Agatha decides not to ask.

“It’s probably because I grew up here, in this town, with these people. They don’t really see me as a princess, they see me as...Agatha.”

Penelope raises an eyebrow, “Doesn’t that bother you?”

“I think I prefer it actually.”

Penelope nods. “Are you attending the ball tonight?”

Agatha hadn’t known about this, “Of course.”

“I’m very excited, I don’t usually partake in such thing but..when in Rome.”

Agatha smiles, “I’m glad, I hope I’ll see you there.”

Penelope laughs, “You don't know, it’s a masquerade after all.”

“Well then, I guess I won’t be seeing you there.”

After the girls head back to their respective rooms, Agatha descends into a state of panic, she hadn’t been to a ball since she was a child. She wasn’t even sure if she could remember the dance steps correctly. But she had promised Penelope she would go, so she could just suck it up and hang out by the appetizers. And of course, there was the matter of getting a dress and a mask. Agatha wrings her hands.

“Helen!”

Helen sticks her head through the doorframe, “Yes, your highness?”

“I want to go to the ball tonight, do you know where I might find a dress?”

Helen grins widely, “Your mother is going to be so happy.”

As predicted, Agatha’s mother is so happy. She is made more so when Agatha explains her reasoning for wanting to attend the ball.

(“I’m so glad you and Penelope are getting along, dear!”)

After all the adjustments are made, Agatha looks in the mirror and smiles, the dress is beautiful, the perfect shade of red to match the flower tucked neatly into her stylish updo.

Agatha’s mother watches as Agatha studies her reflection, looking as if she is seeing something else. “I wish your father could have seen you like this.”

Agatha turns abruptly, she and her mother never discussed her father's passing. Maybe it was about time they started. “I wish he could be here too.”

Agatha’s mother smiles in a melancholy way, examining her daughter with misty eyes. She becomes very focused on smoothing invisible wrinkles on Agatha’s dress. She finally speaks up a few moments later. “I truly believe I’ve outdone myself, you may even find your future husband tonight.”

Agatha internally grimaces at the thought but maintains a small smile outwardly. Her mother takes one last long look at her before kissing Agatha on both cheeks, “You look beautiful, darling. Have fun tonight.”

After her mother leaves, Agatha takes a deep breath and picks up her mask, it is white with small rubies encrusted in the sides. It’s beautiful, but it doesn’t cover very much of her face, Agatha wonders if anyone there will be able to recognize her. She ties the satin strings and puts the mask on her face before taking one last look in the mirror.

Agatha does her level best to ignore Micah working tirelessly as she passes his room. She knows he wouldn’t accept even if she did ask him to take a break and go to the ball with her.

As soon as she walks into the ballroom, all her fears about being recognized fly out the window. Even if people do realize she’s the princess, they don’t seem to care.

A young man in a gold mask asks her to dance, she says yes, and they float onto the dancefloor. She seems to dance with every man in the room, and Agatha is just beginning to get dizzy from all the spinning when a feminine voice interrupts.

“May I cut in?”, A woman asks. She is wearing a beautiful royal purple dress and a black mask with jewels the same shade of purple. She’s stunning.

“Of course”, Agatha moves out of the way, but then the woman does something unexpected. She grabs Agatha’s hand and leads her to the corner of the dancefloor, farther away from all the other couples.

“Weren’t you two just every shade of white and gold.”, the woman says.

“Who?”

“You and that man you were dancing with”, she spins Agatha out and pulls her back in so that they are barely an inch apart. Their steps slow into a lazy box step.

Agatha smirks, “Jealous?”

“I suppose everyone wants an opportunity to dance with the most beautiful woman in the room.”

Agatha’s cheeks redden, “I would beg to differ”

“You’re right, I’d wager you’re the most beautiful woman in any room.”, The woman suddenly begins dancing much faster and in an unfamiliar way. Her arms looping around Agatha’s waist.

“What are you doing?”

“Don’t you know how to tango?”

Agatha suddenly recalls her dance lessons as a thirteen-year-old. And being taught every type of dance she may have to use at diplomatic events, the Tango was one of them. “Of course.”

“Then prove it.”

They dance like a competition. And Agatha has never felt so alive. They’re like fire and ice, dragging each other across the dancefloor until one finally concedes.

Neither of them concedes for a very long time.

Agatha suddenly feels herself being dropped into a dramatic dip. She looks up at the woman and feels a spark of recognition. She knows who this is. She elects to ignore that train of thought.  
“Very forward, aren’t we?”, Agatha asks, with a blush still staining her cheeks (She’s not sure if it ever left)

When she is lifted back up and their dancing becomes more subdued, the woman responds, “Let me know when it starts to bother you”, she whispers into Agatha’s ear.

Agatha feels a shiver run down her spine before she whispers back, “I suppose it’s not entirely horrible.”

The woman pulls Agatha closer until their lips are a breath apart and whispers, “You should know it’s me, it’s Penelope.”

Agatha leans in, “I don’t care”. And she doesn’t. She doesn’t care at this moment that she’s ruining anything, or that they both have responsibilities outside of this little world they’ve built on the dancefloor. She just doesn’t care.

Agatha kisses Penelope.

It’s everything. It’s an unimaginable high, and a million fireworks and Agatha feels like she might lift off the ground and fly away before she ever gets sick of it. And when Penelope pulls away, it’s like the tide going out, if the tide was made of heroin and fire.

Penelope gasps, attempting to catch her breath. “Should we go somewhere more...private?”, she asks.

Agatha smirks, “You know I’m not that kind of girl, Penny.”

Now Penelope is the one who’s flushed to the tips of her ears, “I didn’t mean-”

Agatha cuts her off with another long, passionate kiss that draws a helpless whimper out of the other girl, “-My room really isn’t that far”

Penelope nods quickly and they two girls walk down the hall, knocking into one another and giggling, perhaps a little bit drunk off each other.

When they finally reach Agatha’s room, Agatha doesn’t hesitate to toss Penelope onto the bed and straddle her hips. She leans down and they kiss for what feels like hours. Just kiss, nothing more. Until ball gowns and masks become too uncomfortable, and they’re down to their slips and still kissing. Because Agatha can’t get enough of it, enough of Penelope. Every time she catches a glimpse of the other girl out of the corner of her eye she can’t help but connect their lips again.

Agatha smiles through a mouth covered in purple lipstick and gets up. “I should probably change into my nightgown, you could borrow one if you want?”

Penelope shakes her head, “None of your clothes would fit me. And I’m all good in just this.” Penelope gestures to her nearly see-through white slip with a wink. Agatha reddens and starts to make her way towards the bathroom, but stops. And wonders what was to stop her from changing in front of Penelope. It wasn’t scandalous, and there was no one here to stop her.

Agatha turns around and looks Penelope in the eyes, saying nothing. She pulls the slip over her head and hears the slily material drop to the floor. She meets Penelope’s eyes and the other girl is scanning up and down her body very slowly. Agatha simpers, not feeling nearly as embarrassed as she thought she would. She pulls the gray nightgown over her head and the two of them just look at each other for a moment, recognizing that this is happening, that everything is real.

Agatha topples onto Penelope and when they come together after what seems like eons, nothing could possibly compare.

Unfortunately, the night ends. The sun rises and they can’t ride off the ecstasy of that first kiss any longer.

Agatha wakes up to see disheveled curly brown hair on the pillow next to her, sunlight spilling through the curtains and illuminating Penelope’s features. It’s then that she realizes what she’s done.

She slept with her brother's fiance, she had broken every rule laid down for her to follow.

But lying in bed with Penelope didn’t feel broken, it just felt right. It felt real. Penelope opens her eyes, “You staring at me or something?”, she mumbles.

“Yes.”

Penelope buries her face in the pillow, “...You’re not actually supposed to say that.”

Agatha chuckles before rolling over to face the ceiling. “What are we going to do, Penny?”  
“I love you.”

Agatha’s eyes widen, “What?”

“These past six months have been amazing and...I love you, Agatha Wellbelove.”

Agatha smiles, “I love you too”

Penelope wipes the corners of her eyes and sits up, retrieving her glasses from the bedside table. “Well, now that that’s cleared up, how can we fix this?”

“You don’t want to marry Micah?”, Agatha teases. Penelope lobs a pillow at her head.

“Piss off.”

“I do have a plan, it’s just a matter of getting a letter back”

Penelope asks, “Which letter”, and Agatha informs her of the whole plan, it’s too simple not to work. Penelope nods, “But I don’t understand why you were trying to sabotage the wedding before...You know..”

“Micah isn’t exactly thrilled about the marriage either.”

Penelope smiles sympathetically and rubs Agatha’s arm, knock echoes from the door, the two girls look at each other in terror. Penelope wraps a sheet around herself and runs to the closet, shutting the door as tightly as she can. Agatha puts on a robe and shouts, “Come in!”

Helen comes in the room clutching an envelope, “You have a letter here miss, from Phillipa Statton.”

Agatha nods, “Yes, thank you, Helen.”

“I picked up the letter because I know your mother isn’t the biggest fan of Miss Statton, but I think for a girl your age, maintaining friendships outside of this castle is important”

“Um, yes, very important. If you don’t mind I must get dressed now.”, Agatha sputters.

“Oh, yes. Of course, Princess”

As soon as Helen leaves, Agatha opens the closet door and rips the letter open, her eyes scanning across the page as she reads.

Penelope pokes Agatha in the side, “Well? What does it say?”, she asks.

“She’ll be here on Thursday, we can meet her in the stables at nightfall.”

Penelope looks horrified, “Thursday? That’s the night before the wedding! How will we get an exact replica of the dress by then?”

Agatha thinks for a moment, “I know someone who’s friends with a dress designer.”

Baz looks at Penelope and Agatha’s pleading faces and shakes his head, “Absolutely not.”

Agatha pouts, “Please Baz if the plan is going to work we have to get her to help.”

“Mordelia will under no circumstances be involved in this plot, ever.”

A girl with long long black braids peaks her head out from around the corner and approaches the girls, “Mordelia will in no way be involved in what, exactly?”, she asks, glaring at Baz.

“Nothing, go back upstairs.”, Baz instructs. Mordelia shakes her head.

“Mom asked me to make sure you weren’t...defiling the princess. What plot are you talking about?”

Baz grimaces and turns to his sister, “How fast can you make a wedding dress.”

She pauses for a moment, “I’d need twelve hours.”

Agatha smiles and Baz sighs deeply, “Fine, you can ask her.”, Baz says, “But if anything happens-”

“I can handle myself.”, Modelia cuts him off, “What’s going on?”

Agatha explains the bride swap plan to Morelia, who nods along, seeming to understand as Agatha talks. Before she asks, “Why would you want to ruin the royal wedding?”

Agatha cannot respond. But as soon as Mordelia's eyes wander down to the princess’s clasps hands, she already knows. “I can get you the dress the morning of the wedding. Baz will sneak me in, he’s your ‘date’, right Agatha?”

Agatha nods.

Mordelia smiles, “Perfect.”

Back at the castle, Agatha and Penelope realize they have a whole day to themselves. They spend most of it curled up in Agatha’s chamber, reading together and just enjoying each others presence. When Penelope has to take leave and go have dinner with her parents, Agatha simply smiles and gives her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

They both know that this is only temporary bliss. And Agatha knows abandoning her kingdom will be the hardest thing she has to do.

Late that night, Agatha is lamenting in her chamber, pacing back and forth. She runs her hand down her tear stained face and silently sobs into her pillow. Wondering what to do. Leave with Penelope to god knows where. Or allow the love of her life to escape an unhappy marriage while remaining in her own kingdom to keep the peace.

She takes a few steadying breaths and picks up a pencil

“Dear, Father…”

As soon as the letter is done, Agatha knows what she must do. And wonders why a decision so clear was troubling her, to begin with.

The days following pass in a blur of stolen kisses and hushed prayers. Penelope is sent off to be fitted for her wedding gown, and to sleep in the new chamber, she will soon be sharing with her husband. The thought makes Agatha shudder.

Suddenly it is the night before the wedding, and as instructed, Agatha is waiting outside the stable. She has pulled the hood of her maroon cloak over her forehead in a desperate attempt not to be recognized. She sees a familiar brown horse riding towards her, the rider is wearing a navy blue cloak, masking her face but not the long black hair spilling over her shoulders.

Agatha's eyes light up with recognition, “Phillipa.”

The girl pulls back her hood to reveal her face, she looks the same as Agatha remembered her. Tanned skin, stunning green eyes, Phillipa half smiles and dismounts her horse, “Agatha.”, she greets.

Agatha pulls the girl in for a hug, “It’s been a long time.”

Phillipa nods, “Far too long.”

“I can’t believe you agreed to this plan.”

Phillipa looks at the ground, “Well, the way I see it, I get a chance to marry the man I love. And even if he rejects me, I will have saved another girl from an unhappy marriage.”

Agatha beams, “That’s very honorable of you.”

“Well, I’m an honorable girl. Not to be rude, but where will I be staying tonight?”

Agatha grins, “About that.”

Once they arrive, Phillipa looks around the gothic mansion in awe. “I can’t believe I’m staying here, in the house of freaking Pitch”

Agatha shrugs, “Well you couldn’t stay in the castle, and Mordelia still has to make sure the dress fits well enough.”

Phillipa nods, “And you’re sure no one will recognize me?”

“All of your skin is covered with either gloves or the dress and the veil is so thick someone will be guiding you around at all times.”

Agatha leaves after Mordelia assures her the dress will be done on time. When she sneaks back into her chamber she can’t seem to fall asleep.

Her brain won’t turn off, chanting a constant mantra of, “This needs to work”

She only gets a few fitful hours of rest before she is woken by Helen and told she must start getting ready for the wedding, she dresses quickly pulling her hair into a tight bun before rushing out the door. She runs into her mother and apologizes, “Excuse me, Mother.”

“Where could you possibly be heading to on a day like today?”

Agatha looks down, “Well-uh-You know how close Penelope and I have become these last six months, well she decided she wanted..friends in her carriage with her on the way to the wedding.”

Her mother stares for a moment before shaking her head, “Of course, how lovely. And Baz will be meeting you there?”

“Yes”

“Well, have fun.”

Agatha smiles and continues to rush down the stairs and to the entrance of the castle where she sees a carriage waiting, Baz is in the driver's seat, he winks at her as she sighs deeply and hops into the back.

She then notices the two identical brides sitting across from her.

“Woah, that’s spooky.”, she says, shocked. The brides laugh, and one takes off her veil, it’s Penelope.

“Don’t worry Agatha, everyone was too busy fussing over me to notice Phillipa. And she wore a cloak that covered almost the entire dress.”

“Marvelous.”

Simon chimes in from the seat next to Agatha, “Remind me what the plan is again?”

Agatha, who had briefly forgotten Simon was here, agrees, “Right. So Penelope will stay in here and put the cloak on, and you and I will walk Phillipa inside, making sure everyone knows what bad luck it is to remove her veil. Baz will park the carriage in the back and go inside to stall my mother, he will tell her something about me soothing Penelope’s wedding day jitters. When Phillipa is handed off to Penelope’s parents, I will make an excuse and walk out the back door, where the carriage will be waiting. Penelope and I will be gone before Phillipa has walked down the aisle.”

Simon nods, “Are you sure this will work?”

“It has to.”

“And you came up with this all on your own?”

Before Agatha can answer, Penelope jumps in, “She is far more than just beautiful, Simon Snow.”

The two girls exchange a look before Agatha jumps out of the carriage, pulling Phillipa with her. Simon and Agatha stand on either side of the bride and guide her through the hall, which is crowded with rushing people. Agatha feels like she’s run a marathon by the time she reaches the end. Giving Phillipa's arm to her mother as Simon quietly explains Penelope’s reasoning behind such a thick veil. Agatha mumbles an excuse about going to the lavatory and practically sprints out the back door.

She is about to open the carriage door when she hears a voice behind her. “Leaving so soon?”, she turns around.

“Micah.”, she replies, startled.

“There’s a girl who looks shockingly similar to my fiance in the back of that carriage.”, Micah doesn’t look angry, he just looks defeated.

“I’m so sorry.”

Micah looks away, “Don’t be, you’re saving her.”

“I’m still sorry.”

“Who am I marrying today Agatha?”

“Phillipa Statton.”

Micahs eyebrows nearly shoot up to his hairline with surprise, and a small grin comes onto his face. “Was this her idea?”

“No, it was all me.”

“Ah.”

Agatha scratches the back of her neck uncomfortably, “Listen, Micah-”

Her brother cuts her off, “I hope she makes you happy”

Agatha gives her brother a watery smile, and they hug. “You too.”

Agatha opens the carriage door and is about to enter when her brother says, “Dad would be so proud of you.”

She closes the door and collapses against her seat. She is shocked to see Penelope sitting in the passenger seat, looking elated. Agatha shakes her head, “Penny, what are you doing here?”  
“I couldn’t wait”

“For what?”

“For this”, Penelope says, as she presses her lips against Agatha’s. It’s so good, it’s been so good every time. Penelope pulls away slightly and whispers against Agatha’s lips, “So, where are we going?”. Agatha smiles.

“I hear the sun shines every day in California.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading what I consider to be the best fic I have ever written. Would really appreciate a comment or kudos, but thank you for just taking the time out of your day to read my work, it means so much.


End file.
